kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean Palace
' ' UPDATE - Ocean Palace now has two new, long awaited mods. Loyal regs stache777 and Elite_16 were moderated on the 16th and 17th of July, 2016! Ocean Palace is an enjoyable and welcoming room once you get to know everyone, with a variety of personalities. The room and the palace is owned by Cubicon. This room accepts only shorthand or asterisk role playing in moderate amounts. Trolling, cursing, spamming, flooding, trying to nuke the chat, or being a fake ninja is discouraged in the room. Homicide, cannibalism, worshiping either Satan or Gumby, eating your cornflakes, and the act of collecting baby hands is strongly encouraged. "Equality means I can make fun of everyone, it's not racist if you hate them all equally" "We don't suffer from insanity, we enjoy every minute of it" __TOC__ WIki under facial reconstruction ~'Mods n Regs' Room owner [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Cubicon Cubicon] A majestic moose with antlers of justice. Room Mods [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Dave666 DaveOP]'' (the moderator formerly known as Dave666) ' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Stache777 '''stache777]' Elite_16's favourite mod. ' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Elite_16 Elite_16]' Actually a team of 16 Elite moderators controlling one account.' 'Regulars' *please note, if you want to edit or add a regular, PM one of our moderators for permission* *Cubicon - Room owner, and most awesome moose ever. We would say most awesome person, but he's a moose. Cubicon IRL * DaveOP - Former room owner. Peaceful, calm. Ayreonaut. Dave IRL *Thumpacus- I'm a quiet bugger, more for gaming and PMing. Thump IRL *eb395- "Fear my wrath" eb IRL *Mikkeron- Is literally Satan. Mikkeron IRL *590433 - "..." 590 IRL *Paulverizer11 - FETUS. Paul IRL *stache777 - "that's a tough one. we can start with what Scott said." stache IRL * Elite_16 - "Bew" Elite IRL * MsMolly - obligatory Good Golly pun MsMolly is eternally afk, although still manages to be involved with everything OP. Molly IRL * ibukurcuni1 - "I did not trip and fall, I attacked the floor and I believe i am winning". Ibuk IRL * tpalardy - Was a dog in a past life. tpalardy IRL * Hydramith - (Formerly RetardedF) He's kinda Dutch. Retard IRL * punkgoddess- The pink goddess of fairy dust island, casually known as the fairy princess. punk IRL * MaskedMermaid64 - An actual mermaid. Stay on her good side. *belch*. MaskedMermaid64 IRL * TheWrongGen - Brad is self-proclaimed to be born in the Wrong Generation. Nintendo fan and general oddball. If you find us hating on Brad, it's most likely because he was once killed by a flaming ogre. You can find him setting up jokes, only for the joke to be stolen from him. To summarize: "Shut up, Brad" * EpicLynx- Highly confusing and doesn't like big groups, Currently learning how to speak Russian. EpicLynx IRL * assassin25 - Hobbies include not talking in chat. * uberdashie - Long term resident troll. You can find any username with "uber" to be inciting trouble or fangirling over DaveOP. "One day Dave will love me" * drake26666- Drake is a green sheep with white ears. Drake IRL * danvan1- A tall nub, always sure to lol if your joke is found worthy, * Sayodot - "stop mini-modding, Sayodot". Sayodot IRL * stitch502 - Wolf. Don't get on Wolf's bad side, or he might write you into his book. Wolf's book Visitors * TCherry7 "I'm not creative ^-^" * graveyard890 Thanks to his username, no one remembers how to spell "gravy". gravey IRL * Icamefromanegg Joey. Need a reason to live? He's your man. * Im_sorry - "Dammit, Im_sorry. Stop following me!" Regular Emeriti * Subzero16 I'm a old reg that vanished,but now appears at random Subzero IRL *BehemothMKII ( LaminatedBrony) - When life hands you a taco, you just get up and throw it at the nearest person. Behemoth IRL *LordRoachMan- The old regular that now wanders the Kong. LordRoach IRL *hakurou15 - The occasionally visiting ginger of OP. haku IRL *diabloein - "You know, I never thought of that. I don't really know." Diablo IRL *trentmiller "No more Asians with lemons!" trent IRL *GhassanH "3 words that describe me : I am a rebel." Ghass IRL *jaffa94 - "Try to be less of a whore" jaffa IRL *N2Johnson - If he swears at you and isn't drunk, it means he likes you. N2 IRL *PukingPunk Memorable chat moments and quotes Official quote of 2016: "Shut up, Brad" __ Official Quote of 2015: Cubicon: Trent, how are those crisps? trentmiller: FUCKING CRISPY! __ jaffa94: I want it to be painful Mikkeron: Get an elephant to sit on them :P jaffa94: Paul? Mikkeron: Paul isn't an elephant. Paulverizer11: QUACK?! Mikkeron: Okay, maybe he IS an elephant. Paulverizer11: ^ __ diabloein: my mind went to a very dark place with bright lights and dance music and exposed vertical plumbing. N2Johnson: Sooooo, Julie's house? Mikkeron: Omg xD diabloein: WHOA, where did you come from Julie? diabloein: i didn't see you in the chat list. Mikkeron: A very dark place with bright lights and dance music and exposed vertical plumbing. That's where i came from, apparently. __ BehemothMKII: Mushrooms make great drapes talonline: I feel like I just woke up only to find that the entire world was replaced with a toaster BehemothMKII: The color smells really good too talonline: And all the toaster people think I'm one of them so I have to act like a toaster Mikkeron: What's your favorite color in the alphabet from one to two? BehemothMKII: 6 is my favorite color in the alphabet. The_Scarrlet: My favorite color is Unicorn :/ BehemothMKII: Yeah, pancakes is usually my favorite number. __ Cubicon: What animal forms the nickname for Sirius? N2Johnson: a dog Mikkeron: Miley cyrus Mikkeron: I mean, what? Cubicon: Haha! Cubicon: omg Cubicon: >.< Cubicon: You're both right! Mikkeron: Lawls. Cubicon: Dog indeed. :P __ saacool: back saacool: bach* Mikkeron: Chopin Cubicon: Beethoven. 590433: Mozart __ Mikkeron: Uber is fine. Mikkeron1: uber is not fine Mikkeron1: lol Mikkeron: Don't contradict me, myself. Robotitronic: lol Mikkeron1: Shut up, I have your address. Mikkeron: And I have yours! __ saacool: Cheek cuts are a pain in the ass. Takuyachan: I see what you did there. __ 590433: They are everywhere in Iowa. santiago52: so your not american? __ jaffa94: HERP! Mikkeron: MERP! jaffa94: ies Mikkeron: Ew. Mikkeron: Merpies. jaffa94: :P Mikkeron: That's what the Muppets get when they have too many orgies. Mikkeron: I mean, what? jaffa94: LOL jaffa94: I actually just burst out laughing jaffa94: Tried to explain to my mom and shes just ****ing looking at me like ive lost it diabloein: I almost did and my boss is giving a lecture. N2Johnson: Aaaaand there goes my childhood __ JosefEliasson_0: JJ JosefEliasson_0: JJ JosefEliasson_0: JJ N2Johnson: JJ isn't here right now, please leave a message at the sound of your teeth being punched down your throat... Mikkeron: HAH. Mikkeron: That's going on ze wiki N2Johnson: I said that to some poor Swede when I was drunk xD __ thumpacus: test Elite_16:Pop quiz? D: PukingPunk:Noooooooo *distressed whale noises* trentmiller:-builds desk fort in the back- trentmiller:-uses pencils and small pikes- Thendoo3000:*holds up homework* Thendoo3000:could u destroy mah homework for me pliz trentmiller:-shoots it out of your hand with my protractor bow- Story Time All of the following is edited by Mikkeron (to make better sense, sorta.) ‘There Was a German Band’ Written by Scott, Julie, Drake, Fire, and deadfox21, in 5 word sequence. There was a German band, then somethin’ else dies... Again, it was the lead singer. And the bass player laughed, because he killed him with fire that was black, and was controlled by the bassist. And then the drummer retaliates with lasers from his wizard's shotgun, which he got from his local drug store on the discount shelf, for 20% off. using his discount loyalty card that he made himself. (with his wizard loyalty card maker) that was really made out of bones from dead elephants, and the guts of tigers.. Regardless, it worked. And he found a dollar under the body of his last victim.Using a darkly colored blade with pink tassels on it, which made it 'more prettier'. Then bananas and bandanas take over and destroy every living soul, except for the little Taiwanese, and transvestites because they were confused, and, of course, little kittens. Oh god, it was awful! For never in the history of the whole human race.. Had there been a douche-bag with so many bandanas on, as to destroy the planet... Slowly... But sensually. So sensually. It turned on the transvestite so much, that he decided to have a chocolate cake, and chocolate covered strawberries while watching Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball. Sobbing into a lean cuisine, because that’s what transvestites do.. But he had an epiphany, he decided to convert to an eagle so he could hunt all the existing kittens, and snuggle them with softness, but his talons kill them because his overdone eagle manicure was too manly, It was Chuck Norris-y, even, and it was then, that he made his grandmother a Christmas card, because "she" too was a transvestite eagle with manly talons. But no! Suddenly, there appeared an evil chakilbakil with a mask of Shia Labeouf wearing Elton John's star-shaped glasses. He had Michael Jackson's glove sewn into the side of his classy, antique top hat, that was on his second antique top hat collection, because Mars had exploded that afternoon from a midget dancing to a song by One Direction, that was covered by Metallica, in the middle of the Sahara, with pizza on the huge purple plate he bought from a German band at Marilyn Manson's house, on a mountain on the moon, which fell over from the pure awesomeness of the purple plate. In conclusion, the moral of the story is, don’t eat pizza on big purple plates. ---- ‘Naked Hipsters’ Written by Julie, and Drake in 5 word sequence. The cool and awesome spaceship was flying into the huge crater of a meteorite, from the Nonexistent newly formed galaxy of Tron the Virus Blocker, right when a gigantic ball of sun block ate him, because that's what sun block is used for in the Nonexistent Galaxy, which is predominately nonexistent, hence its name. The plot thickens. It's also run by metrosexual hipsters in green bodysuits with Tony Danza painted on the right butt cheek, because that's what all the hipsters in Nonexistent Galaxy like. The plot thickens once more, when Robert Downey Jr. puts his recipe for disaster flavored cupcakes on the counter of the creator of the universe who goes by Arceus, the ringworm, who boldly goes where he wants to. Arceus then takes the recipe, thinking it was badass, like bacon flavored icecream, but no! this frightful turn of ballerinas caused a giant rip in the spacetime continuum that released a horde of Under The Bed Monsters, which eat all the children's teddy bears, causing massive pandemonium in the Plantation of Fire and causes everyone to lose their cool sunglasses and of course, their bodysuits with Tony Danza sporting a bra and thong. And this means.. Naked hipsters!! This is a very beautiful sight, only to demented people it's not. Thankfully, there aren't many demented people wandering around.. Or in trucks driving on rainbows. But in the end, we learned Chinese like a boss, and that is all that Nonexistent Galaxy tells us... The Nonexistent Galaxy also tells us, hipsters can be cool, but never when they are naked. The End. ---- "Badgers" Written by Julie, Max, and Ralph in four word sequence. A dude shat loudly in the back of a brown Cadillac with 50,000,000 rainbow colored chickens attached to his bum. He had no sense of smell, because he had two carrots shoved up his nose. This wouldn't be the first time he snorted some bad cocaine and carrot sticks at the Denny's gay bar where he picked up a guy named Chris P. Bacon who oinked like a badger and ate a rotten pickle covered in Julie's dolphin's favorite drink, mixed with a burger from the Wal-mart deli, which was infamous for it’s salmonella and its spoiled duck penises. Yum. While walking through Wal-mart, he grabbed the ass. Oh, the mighty ass of almighty king Max who turned the man promptly into stone, because he was secretly a boss ass bitch, who loved to murder people. Moral of the story? Never trust badgers. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes